A relevant status of the art is not known to the applicant.
It is a problem of the invention to attach the deep rolling head to the outer end of the shears arm of a deep rolling unit in such a way that it is able to compensate for the varying stresses that occur in the deep rolling head during the deep rolling of the crankshaft, without transferring these stresses into the deep rolling unit and from the deep rolling unit into the deep rolling machine.
To resolve the problem, it has been suggested that the deep rolling head be pivotably attached to one of the two shears arms of the deep rolling unit.
With the pivotable attachment, the deep rolling head is enabled to compensate for differences in dimension that may exist on the fillets or radii of the bearing pins of crankshafts or also for differences that may arise in the strength of the material in the area of the crankshaft that has to be rolled. Simply spoken, the deep rolling head is enabled to compensate for varying loads that affect the deep rolling tool during the deep rolling operation by swiveling laterally, without transmitting these stresses to the deep rolling unit. As a result, improved product quality may thus be achieved.